RWBY - Bond of Black
by WriterofArt
Summary: A time of peace and harmony has come to Vale with the Vytal Festival. As people enjoy the show, Blake's past comes back to haunt her. You can keep your friends close, but if you leave your friends in the dark, they can come back as something else... The Grimm aren't the only things that cause chaos. An inspired full story from my One-Shot story, "From the Light Comes the Dark".
1. Chapter 1

-RWBY-

 _ **Bond of Black**_

 _ **(Inspired full story from "From the Light Comes the Dark" OS)**_

 _Story by WriterofArt. Disclaimer, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions._

 _Please support the official release._

 _Chapter 1: Ally?_

"Get out of here, Outsider!"

A boy is pushed into the trash of a shady alleyway by a group of older boys. One of the boys picks up the bullied victim by his shirt collar.

The scuffed up boy flinched as he tried escape from his enemy, "Hm? Got something to say?"

The kid glared at the bully and spit in his face. "Ah! Break this kid!"

The group of boys gang up on the helpless child. As they were bruising the boy's body, the boy saw through his fuzzy, beaten mind a silhouette of a small girl appearing and disappearing as she fought with the gang.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"HOW IS SHE- WHAT IS SHE?!"

As the gang dispersed, the beaten boy saw the silhouette girl come near him and held out her hand.

"Are you okay?..."

"…Cat… Ears?...", the boy blacks out.

 **-X-**

A young man wakes up in his lap from his dream, "Oh yeah… I remember that time…"

He looks out his airship's window, seeing Beacon Academy in view, "Do you remember that time… Blake?"

 **-X-**

"This isn't like you…", Glynda Goodwitch stares at a document on Ozpin's desk, "What are you scheming this time?"

"You know that we need a more substantial way of dealing with our problems. James' actions are only going to slow things down.", Ozpin takes a sip from his mug, "We need to know what we're dealing with, and take out the enemy that's been infesting around us."

"And you just accept new students in the middle of a new semester? Especially during the Vytal Festival?", Glynda grimaces.

"Don't worry, I made a private interview with them. Had a bit of a practice spar with them, and they're definitely more than I predicted them to be.", Ozpin takes another sip, "They are worthy to be in Beacon."

Glynda exclaims, "I'm surprised you would fight again… If you think these children are good enough to help in our cause, then I'll follow. But, don't expect if things go easy."

"Of course, I didn't expect you to accept a dance as a chaperone that one night.", Ozpin smirks as he sees Glynda walk away with disdain.

 **-X-**

Glynda approaches the landing airship, she sees 4 young men walk towards her from the docking bay.

"You are team SPRT ("spirit") I presume?", Glynda checks her clipboard.

"As Ozpin states us as…", one of the youths steps out, "Ms. Glynda Goodwitch?"

"Yes. I shall have your team's luggage brought to your temporary living spaces until we can find a permanent living quarters. You may attend watching the Vytal Festival battles in the Amity Colosseum above us if you have free time.", Glynda notices the youth staring at the floating colosseum oddly.

"Will the whole school be there?", the youth asks still staring at the floating object.

"Um, yes. Most of the student body are there… Why ask?", Glynda turns her attention from her clipboard work to the youth.

"I'd like to see what Beacon's all about. If I may, may I leave now to watch these battles?".

Glynda just blinks, "I suppose so. But, be sure your sleeping quarters are ready for the night."

"Of course. Let's go guys.", the youth and his team start walking off.

"Excuse me.", Glynda calls, having the team turn around, "It was a bit rude, but I didn't catch your names."

"My apologies...", the youth bows, "I'm Paulus Tenshire, leader of this team. And this Shaun Yuna, Theodore Wilis, and Ron Comadreja. We are Team SPRT."

Glynda looks at her clipboard, "Hm. Yes, all account for. Well, enjoy your time at the Vytal Festival."

Paulus bows himself farewell, and Team SPRT heads to an airship for the Amity Colosseum. As Glynda watches the team walk off, she couldn't help the feeling of a dark omen approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

-RWBY-

 _ **Bond of Black**_

 _ **(Inspired full story from "From the Light Comes the Dark" OS)**_

 _Story by WriterofArt. Disclaimer, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions._

 _Please support the official release._

 _Chapter 2: Memories of You…_

Paulus and his team walk into the arena and find the battle to be over. As Team SPRT take their seats, Paulus notices the winning team's name on the giant screen.

"RWBY?"

Paulus becomes astonished as he notices the victors on the field.

"WE DID IT!", Ruby shouted.

"What do you mean 'we'? Yang and I took care of Team FNKI.", Weiss scoffs.

"I know, but I can just taste the glory of RWBY's victory! It's going to be a piece of cake!", Ruby jumps up and down like a child with a candy addiction.

"Or a piece of _fishcake_ for Blake… Eh? Eh?" Yang nudges her partner with her terrible pun. Blake just rolls her eyes.

"So… You really did come to this school, Blake.", Paulus clenches his fist from anxiety.

 **-X-**

"What do you mean people abandoned you?", the little Faunus-cat girl asked.

"The people here… My friends… My family… They only see me as a threat. I'm dangerous to people.", the boy looks at his hands, "I don't know what's wrong with me, but when I touch people, bad things happen…"

The girl hops off her trash can seat, and comes up to the boy's face. She intently stares into his eyes.

"U-Um… What are you doing?...", the boy getting nervous.

"Trying something. Agh!", the girl grabs the boy's hand and she suddenly feels her body become weakened.

The boy moves away from her, "I told you! Don't get near me!... Erg- Ah! Agh!".

The boy's body glows and suddenly projects a clone of himself. He falls back as he's surprised to see a copy of himself, it then disappears.

"Why do these strange things happen to me!", the boy looks at himself with fear.

"I-It's… Not strange…", the girl slowly gets up.

"What?", the boy surprised to see the girl standing.

"You have powers like me… Look.", the girl produces a copy of herself and disappears in seconds.

The boy just blinks, "H-How did you- "

"Somehow, you copied my powers. I think the adults call it a _semblance_ …", Blake explains.

"Powers? But… I never wanted something like this, why do I have them? Why do they hurt people? Why do they do these things to me?!", the boy frantically wavers.

The boy suddenly finds the girl sitting next to him, "It's okay. Everyone has powers, if they train hard or it just comes to them. That's what my dad told me. When I found my powers, I was a little scared too, but my dad helped me use them to protect myself and others."

The girl gives a reassuring smile, "You know… If you come with me, I could help you. My friends can teach you a lot of things too."

The boy lowers his head, "But… What if they don't want me?... What if they can't find a place for me?"

The girl gets up, patting some dust off, and stands in front of the boy, "Don't worry. My friends and I feel the same way as you. We'll definitely take you in."

The girl holds out her hand, "I'm Blake by the way. Blake Belladonna."

The boy reaches for her hand, but then covers his hand in his long arm sleeve, "I'm Paulus Tenshire."

Blake grins and pulls Paulus up, "C'mon, Paul! You'll love your new home!"

"…Home?..."

The two kids run out of the alley as Blake leads Paulus into the world.

 **-X-**

"I'll be right back.", Paulus gets up from the stands.

"Where are you going?", Shaun raises an eyebrow.

"Going to get an autograph from the winning team. Just going to keep it for memory's sake. It's a pretty good day for a battle…", Paulus smirks.

"But you haven't even seen the battle…", Shaun ponders.


End file.
